


I Will

by witchcraftandclickery



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraftandclickery/pseuds/witchcraftandclickery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, cheerleader with the jock boyfriend is failing English.  Blaine, nerd with a crush is actually really good at English.  Kurt is sent to Blaine for tutoring.  One thing leads to another and things get hot and heavy.  A few weeks later, Kurt learns he is pregnant.  MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this! It's my first work published here.

Kurt walked into McKinley High School with his head held high. His white and red uniform was pressed perfectly and fit him like a glove. He made his way to his locker, smiling when he saw the tall, handsome, lacrosse player leaning against it.  
When the lacrosse player saw Kurt moving towards the locker, he smiled and walked forward to meet the cheerleader in the middle, and pulled him into a hug, giving him a quick kiss.  
Smiling, Kurt tightened the embrace with his boyfriend.  
“Got plans after Cheerios?” His boyfriend asked.  
Shaking his head, Kurt looked into the green eyes he loves. “I don’t think so, why, have something planned?”  
“Maybe. Just… don’t plan anything.”  
“Okay, I’ll make sure I won’t.” Kurt replied, internally squealing that his loving boyfriend wants to surprise him with plans. It was almost too perfect for words.  
Freshmen year, Kurt wouldn’t have even thought this was possible. He could hug and kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the hall, and not an eyelash would be bat. It, of course, helped that he was head Cheerio and said boyfriend was captain of Lacrosse (the next popular sport after football). Kurt Hummel just knew his life couldn’t get any better.  
The bell rang, signaling all students to get to their correct first period class.  
“I’ll pick you up after fourth so we can go to lunch. Love you, Kurt.”  
“Love you too, Sebastian.”


	2. Part 1

Kurt grabbed his water bottle, and took a long drink from it. He gathered his clothes so he could go to the locker room and shower, when a voice sounded from the doorway.  
“Porcelain! My office. Now.”  
Rolling his eyes, Kurt reluctantly followed the cheerleading coach.  
“It has come to my attention, Porcelain, that your English grade has been slipping. And by slipping, I mean, utterly atrocious. With grades like those I can’t let you be on the squad. Unless you do something about it.” Sue said while leaning back in her chair.  
Kurt could feel his heart racing. He has worked so hard to be on the Cheerios. It can’t be taken away now. He can’t get slushied on a daily basis. He couldn’t go back to what he was freshmen year.  
“Don’t kick me off the squad, Coach. I promise, I will do anything!” Kurt begged—cringing internally because Kurt Hummel never begged, for anything.  
Coach Sylvester laughed, “That’s the exact response I was hoping for. I have set up a tutor for you. Young Burt Reynolds! Get in here!” She yelled the last part, and Kurt looked over to see the office door opening.  
He saw a student walk in. The other boy looked familiar, Kurt recognized him as the boy who always sits front and center in every class, and answers all the teacher’s questions. He had giant horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and his hair was slicked down with an alarmingly amount of gel. The boy was dressed in a button up polo with a cardigan on top, and khakis—complete with a bowtie.  
“Porcelain, meet Eyebrows. He’s going to help you out with English. I honestly don’t understand the problem. Don’t you speak English? You would think it would be easy to understand your native tongue. Now both of you get out of my office.”  
The pair walked out, Kurt immediately turning right to get to his locker. He’s waited this long to shower, it wouldn’t hurt if he just waited until he got home. That way he will have all of his normal products to get ready for his date with Sebastian. When he arrived at his locker, the nerd was standing right there—as if he had followed Kurt.  
Turning to the other boy, Kurt glared at him, asking an unspoken question.  
“Um… So, where should we go?”  
“Go, for what?” Kurt asked, turning back around to his locker, making sure he had everything.  
The other kid cleared his throat. “To start the tutoring. We need to start now if you want to get ahead. I bet you haven’t even started reading Hamlet yet, and there’s a quiz tomorrow. If you have any hope of turning your grade around, you have to start tonight.”  
Sighing, “I actually have plans with my boyfriend, tonight. So we can start tomorrow.” Kurt said before walking away, hoping to get to his car soon.  
“Actually,” Kurt stopped, the tone in the other boy’s voice had changed. This was more forceful, more demanding. The tutor continued, “Coach says to start tonight, or else you’re off the squad.”  
Knowing there was no way around it, Kurt gave in. “Fine. Just let me call Seb and explain it to him.”  
Kurt pulled out his iPhone and walked a few feet away from the tutor, as if it would stop him from listening in.  
“Hey baby,” Sebastian said when he answered his phone. “Just get done with Cheerios?”  
“Yeah. But about tonight, I won’t be able to meet up with you, I-”  
“Seriously, Kurt! I told you to not plan anything tonight. By saying that, I was trying to avoid this. You always say you want me to be more romantic, here I am, Kurt, being romantic and you flake out on me.”  
“I’m sorry, Sebastian. But not everything is about you! I have to do some homework-”  
“Homework! Really?! That’s the excuse?”  
Kurt could tell Sebastian was getting angry, “Yes, I now have a tutor so I can raise my English grade, or else I’m off the Cheerios.”  
“Fine, just, fine. Go do homework, and forget I exist. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”  
Kurt opened his mouth to reply when he heard the phone beep, signaling the other person had disconnected. He took a deep breath to control his emotions, tensing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” Kurt said quietly, more to himself than the other boy.  
“It didn’t sound fine.” The tutor muttered.  
“Sometimes we just yell, Seb and I. It will be fine tomorrow.” Kurt took one more deep breath, “We should get going if we want to start on Hamlet.”  
The other boy nodded, “So, I’ll just follow you to your house?”  
Kurt turned, and walked out the school, not caring if the nerd was following him or not.


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first bit of smut. So, ye' be warned!  
> Also, enjoy!

Walking into the moderate sized house, the boys saw a balding man sitting in a large recliner watching a basketball game on the television.

The man looked back, to see who it was, raising his eyebrows in surprise at the unfamiliar person.

“Hi, dad. This is…” Kurt stopped, realizing he didn’t even know his tutor’s name.

“Blaine Anderson, Sir.” Blaine said holding out his hand for a shake, impressing Kurt with his manners.

“Yes, this is Blaine, we’re just going downstairs, he’s going to help me with some homework.” Kurt said before walking down into his basement bedroom, not really caring whether or not Blaine followed.

“Fine, but remember I have a date with Carole in an hour.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt continued down the stairs. They got situated on Kurt’s bed, pulling out all the things they needed to begin studying. Kurt’s phone started ringing about thirty minutes into Blaine talking about Act I of Hamlet.

“What.” Kurt answered, once he apologized to Blaine and stating he needed to take it.

“Are you finished with your homework yet? I know our last conversation didn’t end well, but we can still make this work. Didn’t you say your dad was going out with that woman tonight? I can come over and we could just spend time together.” Sebastian spoke, his voice showing only a minor amount of emotion.

“Sorry, but I can’t. Blaine and I just got started, and I’m not sure when we’re going to be done.” Kurt replied, wanting to get this done quickly.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, he’s my tutor. He was actually in the middle of telling me about the first act of Hamlet when you called.” Kurt said, explaining.

“I’m sure that’s all Blaine was doing.” Sebastian said, his voice now laced with venom.

“Don’t you even start that Sebastian Harold. Nothing has happened, and he isn’t even gay anyway.”

Kurt could hear the deep breathing of his boyfriend on the phone, signaling his anger. “I’m sure, Kurt. Let me guess, you both are in your bedroom, and he’s in your bed.”

“Yes, bu-” Kurt realized after he said it, that it was the wrong thing.

“You know what. Don’t even try. As far as I’m concerned, we’re over.” Sebastian growled, before hanging up the phone.

Kurt pulled his phone away from his ear, and stared at the screen. Hoping that it would light up again with the green eyed boy he thought he loved. He didn’t even know he was crying until Blaine wiped the tears away with a tissue.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the Cheerio, making Kurt cry more. They fell back against the bed, Kurt sobbing into Blaine’s shirt.

“Kurt.”

Both boys were startled at Kurt’s father’s voice from the other side of the door at the top of the stairs.

“I’m leaving now.. Kurt?” He asked again when there was no reply.

“Sorry, Mr. Hummel, he’s in the bathroom right now.” Blaine answered, getting a thankful look from Kurt.

“Oh… well just let him know, will ya?”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine replied, hoping Burt wouldn’t decided to come down the stairs.

There was a sound of retreating footsteps, and the front door closing, causing both of them to know they were now alone in the house.

“I’m guessing everything is not fine.” Blaine spoke quietly.

Kurt shook his head, and sat up. “I’m sorry, that was probably making you uncomfortable.” He said with a blush.

“Kurt… what you told Sebastian, was wrong.” Blaine said more to his hands than to Kurt. After looking up when Kurt didn’t say anything, Blaine clarified what he was saying. “When you said that I wasn’t gay.” He muttered.

Realization dawned on Kurt. “So, you’re gay.” He said as more of a statement than question.

Blaine nodded anyways.

Kurt surged forward and placed his lips on Blaine’s. He took advantage of Blaine’s surprised gasp to thrust his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

Pulling away, both boys were panting for air.

Kurt blushed, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I-”

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, and kissed him again. Leaning back further, Blaine kept pulling on Kurt’s shirt, causing both of them to lay down on the bed. Kurt could feel the hardness from Blaine on his leg.

Pulling back again, Kurt looked at the boy below him. “We should stop. And work on English.” He said before sitting back, with Blaine following.

Blaine let out a low whine. “I know this isn’t going beyond sex. I know I will still be your tutor after this. We just both need to let off some steam.” He whispered into Kurt’s ear before pulling off his cardigan and polo.

Kurt marveled at the bare torso in front of him. It was almost perfectly sculpted, with defined abs and a light dusting of chest hair that went below the waist band of his khakis. Who knew this nerd his friends always threw slushies at would be this ripped. 

Releasing a sound that could only be described as a growl, Kurt threw himself at Blaine, causing both of them to fall back down on the bed.

Blaine’s hands grabbed onto Kurt’s ass and squeezed, causing Kurt to let out a breathy moan. Blaine moved his hands up, and under Kurt’s uniform top.

“Off. This needs off.” Blaine whispered before grabbing at the fabric. Kurt pulled away, sitting back and straddling Blaine. Quickly, he pulled the WMHS cheerleader top off and threw it across the room.

Leaning back down, Kurt kissed Blaine again, stopping when he felt Blaine still. Unsure of what he was doing, Kurt looked at him questioningly. Blaine smirked, grabbed Kurt, and flipped them over.

Before Kurt could think, Blaine attached his mouth to the sweet spot just under Kurt’s jaw, nipping lightly. The cheerleader moaned, but reluctantly pushing the other boy away—he didn’t want to cover up too dark of a hickey.

Blaine shrugged and attached his lips lower, kissing and sucking down Kurt’s chest. When reaching his nipples, Blaine caught one in between his teeth and sucked hard, causing Kurt to emit a scream.

Smirking, Blaine moved to the other nipple and brought it to attention as well.

Moving even lower, Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt’s belly button while he started pulling off Kurt’s red uniform pants. Backing away, Blaine pulled the pants all the way down and threw them somewhere behind him. His eyes stayed focused on the now unclothed erection.

“Someone’s been naughty, no underwear?” He questioned while he used a feather light touch drawing a line down the heated member.

“I planned on showering once getting home.” Kurt said breathily in an attempt at an excuse.

Without warning, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s cock, placed his mouth at the tip, and sunk down, eliciting a loud moan from the cheerleader.

Sucking lightly, Blaine pressed his tongue to the underside of the head. Relaxing his throat, Blaine lowered his mouth even further down the length, until his nose was pressed into the neatly kept light brown hair. He could feel Kurt’s hands on the back of his head, tugging.

“B-laine, gunna cum.” Kurt panted out.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled off Kurt, giving Kurt room to reach towards the night stand. Blaine knew exactly what he was wanting and beat him there. He found the lube quickly, and settled back in between the Cheerio’s legs.

Blaine squeezed the cool lube onto his fingers, and spread it around. He placed one finger at Kurt’s entrance, lightly tracing around it.

“Please.” Kurt begged. 

“Please what, Kurt?” Blaine asked, stilling his fingers.

“Please finger my ass!” Kurt screamed.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Blaine commented before thrusting his finger all the way in.

He worked the digit in and out slowly, feeling Kurt loosen up. Pulling all the way out, Blaine used more lube before placing two fingers in and scissoring them. Pushing in again with the two fingers, Blaine moved them around until he found what he was looking for.

Kurt let out a loud moan when Blaine finally found his prostate.

“More.” Kurt breathed out.

Blaine obliged by working in three fingers.

“I’m ready,” Kurt demanded.

Pulling out his fingers, Blaine quickly stood up and removed his pants and black boxer briefs. He slicked his throbbing member up with the lube before throwing the bottle on the floor. Blaine positioned his cock at Kurt’s open entrance, and pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the other boy. Kurt sighed, and grabbed Blaine’s hips and quickly pulling the tutor towards himself. Causing Blaine’s cock to get fully buried in Kurt, both boys groaned with pleasure.

Blaine started thrusting in and out, barely containing himself. A smirk grew on Blaine face while he thought about Kurt. Kurt the cheerleader. Pausing, Blaine smiled at the disgruntled groan. He removed his hands from Kurt’s hips, and placed them on the Cheerio’s legs. Quickly, he pulled the cheerleader’s legs up so they were over his shoulders. Blaine leaned forward, folding Kurt practically in half, thanking God Kurt was a Cheerio and was unnaturally flexible. He began thrusting in and out again.

Kurt couldn’t help but moan with the new position. Blaine was stimulating his prostate on every thrust. He could feel his orgasm building.

“Blaine…” He screamed before letting go, and letting the pleasure take him over.

Blaine could feel Kurt convulsing around him, which caused him to let go as well, releasing his seed deep inside Kurt.

Pulling out of Kurt, Blaine kissed the cheerleader on the lips before laying down next to the other boy and drifting to sleep.

-.-

A couple hours later, Kurt awoke to a very naked Blaine laying next to him. Slowly he got up and jostled Blaine awake.

Kurt began stripping his sheets, while Blaine was pulling on his jeans.

“We didn’t get very far on Hamlet, did we?” Kurt asked with a blush.

Blaine smiled. “The quiz tomorrow will be over Act I and I got a little bit carried away with talking about, so you should be fine. As long as you remember it all.”

Nodding, Kurt walked with Blaine up the stairs to show him out. “So, we still need to get together tomorrow and work on it more, though. That’s how it works, right?”

“Yeah, after school, or practice, or whatever tomorrow, we can come back here or wherever.”

Kurt agreed, saying he has Cheerio practice after school, but they would meet after that.

-.-

Kurt walked into school the next day with his head held high, just like every other morning. He went to his locker ignoring Sebastian's presence.

“Hey baby.” Sebastian greeted.

Kurt opened his locker taking out his French book, still not acknowledging the other boy.

Sebastian sighed, “Kurt. Why are you ignoring me?”

“I'm sorry. I thought we were no longer boyfriends. So, I’m confused as to why you are at my locker and not your own preparing for your classes.” Kurt stated, glaring straight at the lacrosse player.

“Look Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that angry. I didn't mean to breakup with you. I- I love you.” Sebastian said, barely glancing at Kurt.

Looking at Seb, Kurt almost rolled his eyes at the other boys acting.

“Okay, fine. We didn't break up. Now walk me to class.” He said before handing his books to Sebastian making him carry them.


End file.
